Aliens Online
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens Online; ---- 31st March 1998 Plot ---- Aliens Online is a first-person shooter/role-playing game based on the Alien film series. It was released in 1998 for Microsoft Windows. The software was free to download and was automatically updated. Published by Electronic Arts in 1998-03, developed by Mythic Entertainment, running on Windows in Aliens Online 1998 (Mythic Entertainment), players could fight on either the side of the United States Colonial Marines or on the side of the Hive Aliens. Game play ---- The Colonial Marine faction had the Medic, Scout, Soldier, and Heavy Weapons classes. More advanced weaponry and increased hit points became available as a character progressed in rank. Marines' equipment included the motion detector from the movie Aliens, which was their sole method to locate Aliens, but would not locate Aliens which were not moving. In later versions of the game, the Marines could also drop proximity mines. The Hive Alien faction had the Face Hugger, Drone, Queen, and Empress classes. Their capabilities included stealth, leaping, and radar of the entire map, representing the aliens' greater awareness and hive-like mentality. They attacked only at close range using tail strikes and with claws. Each map allowed one alien player to fill the role as Queen or Empress, and that player could freely swap from drone to drone. Players gained points for killing Marines and lost them by dying, except when playing as a face hugger, which loses no points for dying. Players had to score 1000 points before they could play as Queen and 5000 before playing as Empress. Scenarios were played in one of six different types of terrain sets, with upwards of twenty to thirty players per side during each instance. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer Multiplayer Gameplay modes ---- Eradication Timed Eradication Capture Demolition Stranded Retrieval Characters ---- [[Marines|'Marines']] Colonial Marine Medic Scout Soldier Heavy Weapons [[Aliens|'Aliens']] Face Hugger Drone Queen Empress Single Player ---- Aliens ---- Face Hugger Drone Queen Empress Marines ---- Colonial Marine Medic Scout Soldier Heavy Weapons Walkthrough ---- Weapons ---- Marines had access to 8 weapons: M41A Pulse Rifle Pulse Rifle grenade launcher VP-70 Pistol Shotgun M56 Smart Gun M-240 Flamethrower Hand grenades Land mines Equipment ---- Motion Tracker Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Electronic Arts is a major American developer, marketer, publisher and distributor of video games. Founded and incorporated on May 28, 1982 by Trip Hawkins, the company was a pioneer of the early home computer games industry and was notable for promoting the designers and programmers responsible for its games. It is one of the largest video game publishers in the world. GameStorm was an online gaming service founded by Kesmai corporation in the 1990s. It offered several online video games at a flat monthly fee of $10 per month, a relatively radical payment system in the age of pay-by-hour online gaming. Both Kesmai and GameStorm were sold to Electronic Arts in 1999, and shut down by Electronic Arts in 2001. GameStorm featured games developed by Kesmai, such as Air Warrior, Multiplayer Battletech: Solaris, Stellar Emperor and Legends of Kesmai, along with games developed by several other companies. Kesmai Studios was sold to Electronic Arts in 1999, and shut down by Electronic Arts in 2001. Fox Interactive is one of the six major American film studios as of 2011. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. Developers ---- BioWare Mythic (formerly Mythic Entertainment, EA Mythic, Inc. and Interworld Productions) is a video game developer in Fairfax, Virginia which is most widely recognized for developing the 2001 massively multiplayer online role-playing game Dark Age of Camelot. Mythic has been a prolific creator of multiplayer online games since its formation in the mid 1990s. Achievements ---- S.C.A.R.E. an offline training area for Marines. Rank ---- Corporal Sergeant Gunnery Sergeant Master Sergeant Releases ---- Aliens Online originally released with only one game type (Eradication). Patches ---- patch 2.21 added capture-the-flag and last man standing. Reception ---- References Citations Aliens Online Footnotes category:video games category:Aliens Online